Frère Pirate et Soeur Marine
by Bakuma
Summary: Et si Luffy avait une soeur et que cette dernière était entrée dans la Marine plutôt que d'être pirate ? Comment cela se passerait-il ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'elle et son grand-père sont-ils en sécurité dans la Marine ? Peut-être pas tellement que ça. Surtout quand un certain Amiral à une dent contre les Monkey D...
1. Prologue

\- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai vaincu ce maudit pirate. dit fièrement Garp.

Ce dernier était assis sur un rocher en compagnie de la chair de sa chair. Quand il avait du s'en occuper, il avait été surprit d'en voir deux, d'ailleurs. Le premier avait déjà deux ans et l'autre à peine quelques mois.

\- Ton histoire est nulle, papy. dit l'aîné. Hein, Senshi ?

\- C'est pas gentil, Luffy. répliqua Senshi.

Luffy et Senshi étaient frère et sœur. Luffy avait deux ans de plus que Senshi mais les deux petits Monkey D s'entendaient plutôt bien. Respectivement âgés de six et quatre ans, les deux enfants se ressemblaient énormément: mêmes cheveux noirs et yeux charbons et même grand sourire niais de dix kilomètres plaqué sur leur visage. Mais deux caractères assez différents: Luffy était du genre à foncer tête baissée tandis que Senshi était plutôt du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir et semblait moins turbulente et plus réfléchie que son frère.

Et aussi deux objectifs distincts: Roi des Pirates pour l'un et Reine de la Marine pour l'autre. Deux opposés en somme. Et bien évidement, Garp soutenait à fond le projet de sa petite-fille et désapprouvait complètement le projet de son petit-fils. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et le savait pertinemment. Aussi, il allait falloir faire avec.

Un an plus tard, Ace et Sabo débarquèrent dans la vie des deux jeunes Monkey D. En dehors de Senshi qui restait sage, les trois garçons firent ensemble les quatre cent coups au plus grand dam de Dadan qui ne savait pas comment les gérer...

Et ce fut comme ça que dix ans plus tard, simultanément, Luffy prit la mer pour réaliser son rêve avec pour seule arme son Gomu Gomu no Mi et Senshi, le fusil à l'épaule et le sabre à la hanche droite entrait dans la Marine sous les ordres de son grand-père.

Deux destins complètement opposés. De meilleurs amis, ils devenaient les pires ennemis au monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Voici, enfin le premier chapitre de ma fanfic avec OC. Alors je vais juste faire la mise au point quand à la signification du nom de mon OC. Senshi signifie soldat en japonais ou guerrier. Ce qui est une référence au fait qu'elle soit de la Marine. Tout comme Luffy dont le nom veut dire roi ( apparement ). Et qu'il sera le roi des pirates.

* * *

Senshi marchait dans les couloirs de la marine un avis de recherche à la main.

Cela faisait presque six mois que la jeune fille était devenu Marine. Oui, six mois quasiment. L'adolescente était devenue l'un des meilleurs éléments et s'était fait quelques amis. Mais être sous la tutelle de Papy Garp n'était pas forcément toujours une bonne chose. Certes, elle évitait les tentatives de drague, les bizutages et tout ce qui allait avec mais gérer son grand-père n'était pas une chose facile. Surtout quand il se nommait Monkey D Garp. Surtout si il s'appelait ainsi.

Senshi entra dans le bureau de son grand-père. Et elle fut accueillie par ce dernier en train de dévorer à belles dents des donuts.

\- Papy ! s'exclama Senshi outrée. Ah salut, Senshi ! Quoi de neuf ? la salua Garp en continuant de s'empiffrer.

\- Déjà, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, ensuite, on ne mange pas dans son bureau car Sengoku-sama en a marre de voir du chocolat et/ou des miettes sur les rapports, de plus, tu fais des miettes partout et les femmes de ménage en ont marre de nettoyer ta moquette tous les jours et, dernièrement, je viens de voir une chose absolument horrible. Regarde qui a une prime sur sa tête !

Ce disant, la jeune Monkey D brandit sous le nez du Vice-Amiral un avis de recherche de trente millions de berrys. Et la photo dessus c'était...

\- LUFFY ?! manqua de s'étrangler Garp.

\- Oui. C'est affreux... fit Senshi.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama son grand-père.

\- Pardon ? fit Senshi choquée.

\- Bah oui, mon petit-fils excelle en tant que pirate ! N'est-ce pas formidable ?

\- Non non non et non ! C'est pas formidable du tout ! Mais alors, vraiment pas ! répliqua Senshi. Tu ne te rend pas compte ou quoi ?! Si il se fait attraper, il aura d'énormes ennuis !

Mais son grand-père ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

\- Six mois répétait-il en transe. Il aurait fait un très bon marine...

Senshi soupira avant de sortir. En sortant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sengoku.

\- Ton grand-père est là, Senshi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais faites attention: il est encore en train de s'inventer une vie avec ses petits-fils dans la marine.

\- Misère... soupira l'amiral en chef en entrant. Garp, je... mais c'est quoi encore toutes ces miettes sur les rapports ?!

La jeune marine partit d'un pas rapide pour échapper à l'écho des remontrances de Sengoku à l'égard de son idiot de grand-père.

Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria et se servit un thé noir brûlant avec des cookies et s'assoit à une table vide. Personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Pas juste parce qu'ils avaient peur que Pépé Garp ne débarque en hurlant comme un forcené mais parce que Senshi avait aussi une aura menaçante en dépit de son mètre soixante-huit et de sa musculature peu existante. Et pour cause: elle avait hérité d'une force physique colossale tout comme son grand-père et en plus, elle arrivait à maîtriser un peu le haki de l'observation et de l'armement. En plus, elle ne se séparait jamais de son bâton en kairosaki et savait très bien s'en servir pour faire mal.

\- Ça va, Senshi-san ? lui demanda Coby en s'asseyant avec elle.

C'était le seul à oser s'approcher d'elle. Il avait rapidement apprit qu'elle était la sœur de Luffy et comme il appréciait énormément ce dernier, il avait décidé de sympathiser avec la frangine.

Au départ, elle l'avait salement envoyé promener mais ça avait finit par se régler et ils s'aimaient bien tous les deux.

\- Ah salut, Coby. fit Senshi le regard dans le vague.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si si c'est juste que Luffy a une prime sur sa tête. expliqua l'adolescente.

\- Quoi ?! hurla presque Coby.

\- Hé, moins fort ! s'exclama la marine. Il y a des gens qui nous regardent maintenant.

\- Pardon. Combien ?

\- Trente millions.

\- Tr-trente millions ?!

\- Oui. Et Papy est super heureux, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est gravissime.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et comment allez-vous toi et ton grand-père pour...

\- On ne peut qu'espérer qu'il ne se fasse pas chopper fit Senshi en soupirant.

Et la prime de Luffy ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure des six mois qui suivirent. De trente millions, elle passa à quatre cent millions. Senshi et Garp observait cela avec beaucoup d'attention, enfin surtout Senshi. Elle était extrêmement inquiète de la tournure que ça prenait.

\- Grand-père, tu dis avoir vu Luffy à Water Seven. Il était bien accompagné ? demanda-t-elle quatre mois après que la première prime de Luffy soit apparue.

Elle n'avait pas put se rendre là-bas vu qu'elle était en mission. Et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son frère de sang. Mais aussi pour Ace. Elle savait qu'il faisait partit de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche mais quand même...

Garp la regarda brièvement avant de se lever et de déposer devant elle des avis de recherches.

\- Voilà son équipage. dit-il juge en par toi-même.

Senshi les regarda les uns après les autres. Elle reconnu très vite Roronoa Zoro et Nico Robin. Très intéressant... elle observa plus en détail les autres. Une fille rousse et plantureuse, un type avec un sourcil bizarre, un gars masqué, une sorte de petit tanuki, et un mec aux cheveux bleus. Pas mal au vu des primes. Senshi se sentait un peu rassurée de ce constat mais l'angoisse lui torturait toujours le ventre...

\- T'as pas à t'en faire, Senshi ! la rassura Garp. Ton frère est fort et ses compagnons aussi. Il ne leur arrivera rien.

Même si ça diminua de beaucoup l'angoisse de la jeune fille, elle gardait toujours la boule au ventre.

Senshi avait toujours été plus réfléchie et calme que son grand-père et Luffy. Ce qui donnait à penser parfois qu'elle n'était pas une Monkey D. Et pourtant, si. On la voyait toujours le nez dans des papiers, à engueuler son grand-père, à faire diverses tâches ou à consulter les journaux. Elle avait aussi un caractère bien trempé hérité des Monkey D, était aussi têtue qu'un troupeau de mules et son coup de poing était dévastateur. Il valait mieux ne pas trop l'embêter si vous ne voulez apprendre à voler et d'avoir des os brisés.

Bref, Senshi était crainte et respectée par beaucoup. Et pas juste parce que le vice-amiral Garp était son grand-père.

\- Capitaine Senshi. fit un soldat en s'inclinant devant elle.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulé depuis le retour de Garp de Water Seven. La jeune fille savait qu'un certain Brook s'était joint à eux et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'archipel Sabaondy.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Il y a une réunion à la base de Sabaondy. Vous voulez y participer ?

\- Oui bien entendu et inscrivez aussi...

* * *

\- Tu me le payera, Senshi. gronda Garp en marchant dans les couloirs de la base de Sabaondy.

\- Mais oui mais oui. dit l'adolescente en poussant le corps imposant de son grand-père.

\- Pourquoi me faire venir à cette foutue réunion ?

\- Parce que.

\- C'est pas une réponse !

\- Bah si.

\- T'es comme Luffy, franchement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre pour une insulte ou un compliment. fit Senshi. Alors on va dire que je suis flattée.

Ce disant, elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce où la réunion allait avoir lieu et poussa son papi dedans avant d'entrer à sa suite et de la refermer.


End file.
